finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Braev Lee
Braev Lee is a character in Bravely Default. Braev Lee is a Templar, Grand Marshal of Eternia and Edea Lee's father who is married to Mahzer Lee. Though believed to be the game's antagonist, Braev's actions and intentions made him appear to be a man of the people. He reappears in Bravely Second. He also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. D's Journal Entries ;Grand Marshal Leader of the Eternian forces, and head of the Council of Six. He seized the Earth Crystal fifteen years ago. Edea is his daughter. A 45-year-old man from Eternia. His name is Braev Lee, and he carries the templar asterisk. He is valiant, judicious, and stern. A staunch supporter of Anticrystalism, the future of the duchy and the world around it are never far from his mind. *''Likes: Hot pot'' *''Dislikes: The Archduke'' Profile Appearance Braev is a tall forty-five year old man with long blond hair and beard as well as grey-blue eyes. He wears silver armor with red accents and a long red cape. He has winged shoulder-plates and a silver crown on his head. Personality Much like his daughter Edea, Braev is stubborn and had many of the same ideals she follows such as protecting the people. But after being disillusioned with the Crystal Orthodoxy, Braev began to have ideals about how the world should be, a conviction that placed him and his daughter on opposing sides. He is also somewhat violent as he believes that conflict is the only way matters can be resolved and frequently refuses to talk to resolve conflicts, or will do so without listening to the other side. But due to his actions being for the greater good, despite the actions of those under him who are evil at heart, Braev is recognized as hero to his people while as a monster to the other nations. Story Twenty years ago, hailing from Gravemark Village, Braev was a cleric of the Crystal Orthodoxy who became disillusioned with the order when the earth vestal refused to use the Earth Crystal's power to save lives during the Great Plague with them seeing their headquarters and the Temple of Earth more important then those in Gravemark Village. Becoming a follower of anticrystalism, Braev aligned himself with its founders Sage Yulyana and Lester DeRosso in their plan to halt the Great Chasm's formation to serve as leader of the army of like-minded individuals. But when he learns that the Orthodoxy attempting to invoke the Grand Ritual with the Earth Crystal to restore their hold over the world, which would destroy it, Braev goes against DeRosso and leaves his wife and their newborn daughter with Yulyana to lead his forces to Eternia to stop the Orthodoxy. Obliterating the Orthodoxy's Eternian branch by having the earth vestal executed, Braev has the Temple of Earth converted into Everlast Tower with the Earth Crystal's leaking energies extracted for the white magic cables. Soon after, Braev reestablishes the Duchy of Eternia with the Council of Six in power within the Orthodoxy's base. Having then deposed DeRosso and Yulyana to achieve full leadership of the anticrystalist movement, Braev campaigned to control Luxendarc to obtain the remaining crystals and spread anticrystalism while making all attempts to stop the wind vestal from fulfilling her mission even if it meant fighting his own daughter. Ultimately, Braev knows his true enemy is Airy and, prior to his defeat, sent Alternis to kill her should he be defeated and the Earth Crystal compromised. In the second world, when confronted by the wind vestal and her party, Braev reveals his reasons while intending to fight the group as their ignorance would doom them as the Great Ritual would had. Defeated, Braev surrenders the Earth Crystal to Agnès while pleading with her not to cause the Holy Pillar to manifest. In the third world, Braev is mortified to learn that the Edea of his world died and is given closure by Edea pretending to be her counterpart in that world. In the fifth world, Braev would order the different divisions of the Eternian forces to fall back for a final battle against Agnès and the others. He would divide the asterisk-holders into different groups based on their battle styles, reminding them that they were simply testing the resolve of Agnès's group. Braev would be part of the last group, alongside Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII, Artemia Venus, and Victor S. Court. Though the group fought valiantly, they would fall to Agnès's party. Referring to Agnès's party as the Warriors of Light, Braev urged them to save the world and told them to return anytime they needed to bolster their resolve. Gameplay Braev is fought in the Council room. In the first battle, he will heal twice before being defeated. In later battles, he doesn't heal, but does fight alongside allies, Alternis and Kamiizumi and later Artemia, Khamer, and Victor. In battle, Braev utilizes the skills of the Templar job, utilizing skills which do high amounts of physical damage and/or Light-based damage. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Fantasy Earth Zero'' Braev Lee's weapon appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ Gallery Etymology His given name is a play on words resembling the term "Bravely" similar to how his daughter (Edea Lee) and wife's (Mahzer Lee) names resemble the terms "Ideally" and "Motherly". The three terms appear to reflect the personalities of their corresponding characters. Trivia *Along with Praline à la Mode and Lester DeRosso, Braev is one of the three asterisk holders that doesn't die in the first world loop. He is just wounded enough to not be able to use a sword. Category:Bravely Default Characters